


When You're With Me and We're Alone

by orphan_account



Series: let me hold you [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: :), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, also took a while, how to tag, some cute stuff, some reallll sad stuff, they really do be lovin each other tho, this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky Bowen remembers everything.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: let me hold you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	When You're With Me and We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it took me a whole month to write this, what about it? Here it is, the final installment of this series. It was a joy writing it, even though it was incredibly unrealistic, it was my first full length series on ao3 and I'm very proud of it. If you've taken the time out of your day to read this series, I am so beyond thankful. Anyway, enjoy this attempt at an ending, it's been a blast. Also if it weren't obvious, this strays far from canon :))))

Ricky shows up to Gina’s house the day she’s supposed to leave. 

He ignores the anxious feeling that grows in his stomach as he walks up the slanted concrete of her driveway, his sweaty hands clutching the stems of a beautiful bouquet. The arrangement included Daisies and Button Spray Chrysanthemums in between Monte Cassino Asters and Limonium, in shades of white, pink, green and lavender all wrapped up in a purple bow. 

A bunch of words he barely understood, words the flower shop owner had told him as he paid for them. He just thought they were pretty flowers..

_Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous girl._

If he was being honest with himself, he had no idea what flowers she actually liked. He didn’t get roses, believing that they were far too romantic for what he’s going for. He was saying goodbye for christ sakes, roses weren't meant for that. Roses were for promising a future with even more roses. 

After today, it’d be hard to imagine a future.

But until he’s forced to go back home and wallow in her absence, he’d stay and give her the prettiest flowers he’d ever seen. He’d admire her smile even if the action **killed** her inside. 

He rung the doorbell, pressing his lips together as his mind continued to race, the sweat on his brow apparent. He heard shuffling from inside, an object being scraped across the floor—probably last minute things to move. In a second the door opened to reveal Gina, the sun illuminating her like she was some kind of angel.

She looked beautiful, wearing only a white t-shirt and black jeans, her hair in two braids with gold earrings dangling from her ears. Her cheeks were stained a soft red, her lips glosses over with sparkles. Ricky stared at her, dumbfounded, entranced like a fool in love. 

She smiled, her head tilting to the side and giving even more reason for Ricky’s heart to jump up and down right in that moment. He swallowed, unsure of where his mind was at, before thrusting the bouquet of flowers in her direction with a big smile on his face. She chuckled as she took it, brushing her fingers over his as she opened the door wider, letting him in and out of the cold. 

His fingers burn and suddenly it feels like deja vu. 

He’s had this feeling before, the sensation that follows after her fingers touch his. The first time it happened, he had watched her leave him and run into the arms of a boy whom she thought loved her. She had left him for someone else. Which, for some reason, he had wished was the situation instead. Because in that situation, although she wouldn’t be with him, she would still be there--here. 

_She would still be here._

This time he’d have to see her leave him because life didn’t want to be kind to the both of them anymore. She wouldn’t leave him for someone else, not this time; instead, she’d be forced to leave another home and get used to a different one across the country. It hurt all too much, made him want to wrap her up in his arms and keep her by his side for just a little longer. 

But she was leaving, _moving_ , and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. So instead of becoming insanely depressed because of it, he’d have the rest of her absence to do that, he’d spend his final hours with the girl who made him feel everything all at once happy. 

If anything, he’d spend his last day with Gina Porter in euphoria. 

“I didn’t know what kind of flowers to get you…” He watched as she sniffed them, her cheeks scrunching upwards as she smiled, grinning widely from ear to ear. He’s going to remember this. This exact moment, even when he’s too old to understand any pop culture references or too tired to stand for more than two minutes, he’d remember this moment in all its innocence. 

The cleanliness of the kitchen made his stomach flip. It was too clean, too vacant of anything resembling the fact that someone lived here. That someone called this their home, even if it were for a little bit of time. 

“I love them.” Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He was grateful, for if she hadn’t spoken he’d spiral into an ocean of negativity and despair. She strolled over to where he stood, leaning against the counter with his hands clasped in front of him. She wasn’t drastically shorter than him, her forehead reaching his mouth, just tall enough to earn as many hairline kisses as he pleased to give. 

“Really? I thought roses were too much so…” She kept the flowers in between them as she stared at him with fondness in her eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as Ricky unclasped his hands and placed them on her cheeks. He pecked her nose, once, twice, enjoying the soft bubble of laughter that erupted from her chest. 

A few days ago, Ricky would’ve never predicted that this is where he would be. He predicted that Gina would never let him talk to her, would never let him set foot inside her life again. But here he stood, inside her house, her old house, holding Gina’s face ever so delicately. Funny how life goes sometimes. 

When he had told her he loved her, verbally, and with his entire chest, she had just stared at him. And it had Ricky thinking he spoke too soon, said too much. 

Because why all of a sudden would he say he loves her when she’s leaving in a few days? He had months prior to do it, so why now? 

But nevertheless he had said it and was prepared for Gina to slap him or something. To hit him with such force that would knock him out. But she didn’t. 

Thankfully. 

Instead, she crashed into Ricky, hugging him so hard that it practically knocked the wind out of him. 

So maybe not a slap, but a hug, most definitely.

She held onto him with everything she had, it felt like he was the lifeline that kept her breathing, that kept her standing. Maybe he was. She was definitely **his**. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he sniffled, the tears falling down on his shirt as he lifted her up higher and squeezed even tighter. 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, their tears falling freely onto each others clothes. 

For some reason it had felt more intimate than a kiss, felt more meaningful to hold each other than to have their lips touch and be done. Time had passed but neither of them cared enough to stop. So they held each other, humming sacred ‘I love you’s' and what nots. It was nice. 

Therapeutic in a way. 

She was still leaving him, she was still moving, he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. But he also knew that she loved him. With every ounce of her being, she loved him the same way he did. 

“I’m going to see you again. _One day._ ” He mumbled softly to her, his eyes drifting to the flowers in-between them. She sighed, a heavy feeling washing over the both of them as the flowers seem to lower from their peripheral vision. She reached behind her and placed them gently on the counter before returning her attention to Ricky, whose hands found their way around her waist. “Don’t do this to yourself Ricky…”

“Don’t do what to myself?” He knew what she meant but refused to acknowledge it. He watched the sad smile that appeared on her face and felt his heart pinch for the millionth time. She twitched the corner of her mouth before taking his hands and leading him out of the kitchen. 

“Come on, I want to show you something.” Ricky was still thoroughly confused, the lack of answer bewildering him as she led him down the hallway where her room was. But she didn’t take him to her room, walking past it and entering a completely different room altogether. 

“How did I not know this room existed?” He asks as he enters the large room with navy colored walls and a white screen against one of them. 

A theater room.

“I don’t know.” She dragged him further into the room after closing the door, the lights on low as they stood on the carpet. “I need you to lay down.” Ricky went from staring at the bare white screen to Gina with a questioning look.

“Uh...why?” Gina dropped his hands gently before walking back over to the door, her hands touching the control panel of what he assumes was for the lights and the projector. “Just lay down please.” Ricky debated whether or not to continue questioning but decided against it as Gina placed a hand on her hip and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, yeah sure, laying down now.” He kneeled down, falling softly on his back and stretching his legs out, his hands coming over his ribs and intertwining them as he stared at the dark ceiling. 

“Okay now wh-” 

Before Ricky could finish the lights turned off completely and a part of him started to panic. He wasn’t necessarily scared of the dark, but he also never really enjoyed the absence of light, no matter how small. “Gina?” He sat up quickly, his mind racing irrationally fast. 

_Was she going to kill him? Was this part of her plan all along? Is this how he dies?_

“Calm down, look.” He heard a soft tapping from where Gina was and suddenly the room was illuminated with white stars that drifted from wall to wall. He stared, mesmerized by the way the stars circled around the room, some slow and others just a little faster. 

He looked over to where Gina stood, who was already happily smiling. Some of the stars passed over her face and Ricky couldn’t help but let himself smile too. She walked over, kneeling down the same way he did before laying down completely. “Cool huh?” 

She had closed her eyes, her hands on top of her stomach as the stars continued to swirl. He looked down at her, his hand coming to rest near her head as he maneuvered his body so that he was almost leaning over her. 

“I can’t believe you’re just now showing me this.” He stared down at her as another smile graced her lips. There was something so calming about the way they were laying down together. It was bright outside, blue skies and all. But in the room it felt like they were floating in space. Just the two of them, in the dark, while stars danced across their skin. 

“I’m sorry.” She pouted, finally opening her eyes to look at the curly headed boy in front of her. He beamed before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips, his free hand coming up to hold her cheek. She exhaled, her hands dragging along his wrist. Ricky wished they could stay like this for the rest of time. His hand cupping her face as he kissed her, something he wasn’t opposed to always doing. 

“Don’t **_wait._ **” She pulled back from the kiss, laying her head on the ground as Ricky leaned in further, attempting to chase her lips. Her hands retreated back to lay across her stomach as Ricky’s hand still stayed on her cheek. He stared, still a little too unfocused to retain what she had said. 

“What?” He replied as his thumb brushed over her lips, suppressing the urge to kiss her again. “I don’t want you to wait for me Ricky.” She spoke through his finger, her eyes opening again, her own fingers tapping against her shirt. Slowly Ricky realized she had finally answered the question from before, continuing the conversation from when he stood in the kitchen. 

“What if I _want_ to wait?” Part of him, although completely terrified, welcomed the conversation. An internal war between his heart and mind, a war that was won by neither, had prepared him for this. Had made him accept that their last full conversation would be over the fate of their future. It was all inevitable to him. Everything in his life was always so inescapable, so predestined, so…

“It’s not fair to you. For you to wait...for me...for us. It’s just not fair.” She spoke, the cracks in her voice doing nothing to mend his broken heart.

Everything in his life was so **unfair**. 

“I can’t ask you to wait. Life doesn’t wait Ricky, you shouldn’t have to either.” The words that came out of her mouth, though spoken with the softest intent, hurt him like a _burning arrow to the soul_. She was right, in every regard, he was mature enough to realize it. To accept the truth even if it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“I won’t ask you to wait.” 

She was all too good for him. Too genuine and ethereal of a being he believed. Yet there she was, begging him of all people, of the amount of people better than him, to not wait. To not go through such pain of anticipating a vague hereafter. 

“Instead...just don’t forget. Remember, maybe not me, but the _feeling_. Don’t forget the feeling.” She lifted her head from the floor, brushing her nose over his and placing her hand over his chest, over his beating heart. He rushed his hand to cover hers, grasping her fingers as they pressed against his chest. 

How could he ever forget her. Or the ‘feeling’. The way it felt like the only right thing in the universe was to hold her, to have his soul bleed in anguish with hers. How fate deemed them to be together only to rip them apart a second later. Falling in love was never meant to be the same for everyone, Ricky understood this now. 

“I’ll remember,” he sighed, “I’ll remember your eyes.” He took his hands and caressed her brow bones, his fingertip dragging ever so gently along the curve of her eyebrows as she looked at him with awe. “Your nose.” His thumb pressed softly against the bridge of her nose before falling to her cupids bow. “I’ll remember your lips.” He inhaled quickly before exhaling, his hands coming to cup her cheeks, his fingers feeling the residue of her tears. 

How quickly everything changes. Not only a second before, Ricky was laughing with her. He was kissing her like they had simply been doing so for years. Now he holds her as she lets fresh tears flow from her eyes, rolling down her delicate skin as he forced his heart to hold onto its last string for dear life. 

“I’ll remember you and everything you make me feel. I thought I knew what love was, but I didn’t. Now I do. Gina, I’m always gonna remember.” 

In the back of his mind he knew this was it. At least for now. This was quite possibly the end, and although everything felt too dramatic considering they were both just teenagers in high school, having the person you love with your entire being leave you because life is unfair definitely felt like the end. 

“So I won’t wait. But I also won’t say **goodbye.** ” 

Ricky knows Gina’s good at goodbyes. She’s had to say goodbye a billion times before, he knew it was almost routine to her. But he also knew that this goodbye would be different. They were different. Saying goodbye would hurt her even more, would hurt him too. He won’t invite more pain, not when he doesn’t have to. 

“Would ‘See ya later’ work?” Her laugh was forced, but it was needed. Everything had gotten too real for a second. He stared down at her, a smile spreading across his lips as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. 

“See ya later works just as well.” 

He just wishes they had more...time. Just a little more time to be with each other. To love each other as much as they could, to learn and grow all the same. But time is a force never on anyone’s side. And they both knew this. And they were both okay with it. 

_That’s the sad part._

In a perfect world, Ricky Bowen met Gina Porter under different circumstances. He fell in love immediately and so did she and they were happy. Together. They had time. 

But this world isn’t perfect and they didn’t have time on their hands. But they were okay with it. Because sometimes, life isn’t going to bend to one’s will, no matter how much you force it. 

Life will not bend. 

At least not today. 

Not even for them. 

“Ricky…” 

She stared at him with unshed tears in her eyes and a mountain of words resting on her tongue. He stared back, sadness displayed on his face. 

“I love you. Don’t forget that either.” 

* * *

Gina Porter leaves around 2:30 p.m on a sunny day. 

Ricky watches Gina and her mother drive off, leaving every ounce of him blazing with affliction. It’s only when Gina’s mother rounds the corner of the street and the truck is no longer in sight does Ricky let himself sink. 

He would still be able to speak to Gina over the phone, see her over facetime, he would text her all the time. She told him this, it wasn’t like she was out of his life the second she turned the street. But he wouldn’t see her everyday, not at school or after school. She wouldn’t physically be there. 

So he gets in his car and he starts crying. He rubs his hands over his face and has the urge to punch the steering wheel. When he was angry he wanted to take his anger out on something. When he was sad he wanted to cry until he couldn't. He doesn't know what do when he feels both at the same time. 

He was okay with it, god he reassured himself so many times that he was okay with it. And maybe he was, maybe he would wake up in a couple months and be okay. But right now he was far from it. Because the girl that meant so much to him told him that he shouldn’t wait for her. Deep down, they both knew that there wasn’t a point in waiting. Because sometimes waiting isn’t enough. 

And it pained him more than anything to know it. 

* * *

He drives home that day and feels a little too _numb_. Big Red is there with support, with as much love a best friend could provide. And he’s thankful. Beyond grateful for him. But the hole in his heart grows regardless and he’s afraid there’s not much a person can do to fix it. He’s not even sure if it’s fixable. 

He gets a call from her that night. It’s late, Big Red had left already, leaving as much as snacks he felt like Ricky needed. Unopened goldfish and dorito bags laid on his floor, pooled at the edge of his bed. It’s dark outside already, colder than it was in the afternoon when she left…

She has to call twice because Ricky had froze for some reason upon reading her contact name. It’s only her name and a red heart but it sends him into the deepest part of his subconscious for a moment. He expected her to call, was told by her that she would. But a part of him, a part of him that he was ashamed of, felt like she actually wouldn’t. Like she had only said that so that he would let her go easier. He picks up on the second call, on the first ring, and doesn’t say a word. 

“Hey…”

Her voice is enough to make him want to cry again. It’s barely been 12 hours since she left, or has it been more? He lost track of time when he got home, Big Red being the only reminder that there’s a whole world still going on outside the comfort of his own home. 

“Hi.” He murmurs into the phone. It’s silent, their breathing the only thing that happens for a solid minute before Ricky takes in a breath and presses the phone against his ear. 

“This sucks. And it hurts really bad.” He sits on his bed, his body slumping over as the liveness drains from him at every silent second that passes. “I know it does. It hurts me too.” Her voice is too quiet on the phone. Or maybe he’s involuntary pulling the phone away from his ear because the last thing he wants to hear is the pain in her voice. But he hears it, like she hears his. 

“Everything would be so much better if we were older. And in control of our lives.” He picks at his bedding, his adam's apple bobbing up and down in an attempt to stop his voice from faltering. 

“But we’re not.” He hears the voice crack and a sniffle on the other end and he feels his heart cave in. 

“We’re not.” 

* * *

He spends the rest of the night talking with her. He hears her laugh scattered throughout their conversation and he convinces himself that this is enough. He gets to hear her, she may not be there but at least he gets to hear her. Maybe it’s destined to be weird at first. Maybe Ricky’s not supposed to feel comfortable at the thought of talking to her on the phone when she’s thousands of miles away. 

Ricky falls asleep to the sound of rain and thunder. Which confused him, considering how bright and clear the sky was earlier in the day. But it’s 2 a.m in Salt Lake City and 4 a.m in New York and Gina’s mother told her to end the call and go to sleep. Much to their dismay she had to hang up, leaving Ricky with a whisper to swim in his thoughts until he picked up the phone the next day. 

‘I love you’ 

_I love you too._

He had spoken too late, the call ending, his screen going black and his reflection staring back at him. 

He falls asleep to the sky resembling the remnants of his heart, soul and mind. 

Broken. Fragmented. Scattered. 

He imagines her smiling at him, her cheeks blushing and her eyes shining with a beautiful light. He imagines she’s there with him and they’re both okay. 

They’re both okay. 

* * *

It’s prom season and Ricky decides he won’t go. 

Despite everyone’s attempt to convince him to go, he declines and says the whole ‘dance’ thing isn’t his style. Big Red tried the most, one time using the old ‘we’re growing up and high school might be your peak’ trick, which definitely did not help. But Ricky stood his ground and proudly stated that he would not be attending his first prom ever. 

It was for juniors and seniors, a new thing the school had decided to do. Before it had always been a ‘seniors’ only event, but demands from the students at East High had changed the game. 

But regardless of Ricky being a junior, he refused to attend prom. 

It had been a good five months since everything happened. They had talked every single day. If only for a minute or for several hours, they both had made an effort to speak to each other everyday day. His father had debated whether or not to put restrictions on his phone because of the amount of time he spent on it, typing away like there was no tomorrow. He had never been so attached to his phone. 

Over the course of five months, Ricky learned that Gina had grown to love her new school. She had met people, people who were good for her. She had gotten the lead in a school production on some musical he definitely never heard of, but he had been beyond proud. She deserved it. She was doing good, practically glowing everytime he had facetimed her. She looked happy. 

So initially he was happy too. 

Because she was living her best life and she was growing and she was beautiful and she-

Ricky was happy for her. 

**But he missed her.**

He missed her so fucking much. He had lost so many hours of sleep staying up at night, thinking of what could’ve been if she had just stayed. If he had just realized how he felt sooner. If they were just given more time. 

Gina knew had to adapt to change and that’s exactly what she had done. 

Ricky just wished he could do it as graceful as she had. 

* * *

He didn’t expect to wake up sad on the day of prom. 

He just does. 

He opens his eyes and immediate feeling of dejection washes over him. It’s a saturday and he should be happy, because it was the weekend, and despite not going to prom, he was excited to see all of his friends dressed to the nines. But he wakes up and makes the mistake of laying in his bed for more than five minutes and his mind races way too fast. He thinks and he overthinks and he doesn’t realize he’s about to cry until there’s a knock on his door. 

It’s his dad, the delicate pattern of his knuckles beating against his door. There’s pancakes downstairs, with syrup galore waiting for him. He tells his dad he’d be down in a few minutes, coughing to distract his father from the way his voice faltered. When he hears his father's feet pad away he lets out a breath. 

_Today’s gonna be a long day._

* * *

**  
  
**

Ricky still refuses to go to prom but doesn’t oppose tagging along for pictures. He shows up in ripped jeans and his infamous blue hoodie, his skateboard and helmet in the back of his car because why not go to the skatepark when almost every teenager is at prom. He had told Big Red his plan, who had vehemently joked about him being a stereotypical hipster high schooler, to which Ricky couldn’t disagree with. 

But after the joking around, came something weird from the redhead. 

_“So like, how long are you gonna stay at the skatepark? Is it usually the skatepark you always go to? Do you plan to do anything else?”_

Ricky had thought the sudden bombardment of questions was weird, but simply chalked it up to be his best friend being ‘worried’ about him. After all, he was about to be skateboarding alone while all of his friends danced the night away. But after reassuring Big Red that he wouldn’t do anything too crazy that night, because apparently him being alone was still considered ‘dangerous’, the subject was dropped. 

They’re all at some fancy location for pictures and Ricky can’t help but smile at Big Red and Ashlyn, who had been a power couple since the end of the play in December. Nini’s there, all smiley and blushy as she mingles with her date, a tall blonde girl with striking blue eyes. Her name is Skyler...or Sarah? 

Something that started with an S, he was positive. 

Carlos and Seb show up late, Big Red sighing as he hands over Ej money, a bet that Big Red was so obviously gonna lose. Ej smirks as his own date, some kid from another school who pulled off a solid red suit too well, shakes his head in the back. 

Kourtney wasn’t there, she had met someone from another school as well, the same school Ej’s date was from actually. Although she wasn’t there for pictures, she and her date would be still be going to East High’s prom, just after they attended the other school’s prom. 

It was... **complicated** to say the less. 

But despite this, Ricky couldn’t stop how warm he felt as he stared at all of his friends, laughing and posing as Mrs. Jenn, who offered to be the photographer, driver and even chaperone (the last one was vetoed by everyone going) snapped photos of the memorable night. 

He smiled as Carlos pushed everyone out of frame and had Seb hold him, earning protests and groans as the two prom kings enjoyed their well deserved photoshoot. 

Them being prom kings was certainly no surprise to anyone

It’s the end of pictures and time for everyone to go and Ricky is ready to leave when Nini suddenly stops him. 

He’s not shocked that she starts talking to him, they had remained good friends after the whole... _thing._ Despite being best friends their entire life, high school certainly did a number on them. They weren’t as close as they were, but they both mutually understood they were on different paths. On very different paths as he glanced over to her date, who talked with Ej and his date and laughed about something he would never know about. 

“You know, I could pay someone off to get you a ticket, knowing Carlos, he probably has an extra suit, you could still come-” 

“Nini, it’s okay. Dances were never my thing, you know that.” He laughs as he kicks the gravel at his foot, trying his best to look casual under her stare. He knew better than to lie to her, she was his first girlfriend after all. She was one of the few that knew him better than he knew himself. 

“I know it’s hard...without _her_.” She spoke the last part softly, her eyes looking down at where Ricky’s foot stopped moving. Even though he and Nini weren’t necessarily as close anymore, he had told her what had happened. And because Nini Salazar-Roberts was the kindest person to walk the planet, she had been there for him, comforted him in the only way she could. 

“I’m your friend Ricky. Okay, I know you better than most and I know when something’s eating you up.” 

He hoped she hadn’t noticed how rigid his body had gotten, how foggy his eyes had become. But hell, anyone would notice if they were paying attention. 

“It’s just...I wish she was here, you know?” His voice wavered and he felt like if he spoke again he would absolutely lose it. Nini solemnly nodded before stepping closer and wrapping her arms around him, rubbing his back in the process. He sighed, hugging back, pretending yet again like everything was okay. 

“I’m always gonna be here for you Ricky. Never doubt that.” 

He nodded his head, his eyes closed as he gave her one more last squeeze before letting her go, shooing her off to her date in a joking manner. She smiled, waving bye and walking back over to her date, who stared at her like she hung the moon and the stars. She deserved that too. 

He was okay. 

His friends were okay. 

Gina was okay. 

_Everything was okay._

* * *

He makes it to the skatepark and as he predicted, there’s barely anyone there. Besides a few middle schoolers who are always there, and a couple kids with their parents, the park was practically empty. The sun was setting, his favorite time of the day, and for the first time in a while he felt like time wasn’t something to be so anxious about. 

He had brought his headphones, a pair of old dingy apple earplugs he’s had since sophomore year. 

Still did him good. 

He tucked them under his shirt before plugging them in, pulling up his favorite playstation and tightening the helmet over his head. Mount Kimbie played as he skated along the edge of the bowl, beelining for the half pipe. He enjoyed the sun on his face, the warmth of it all making his sweat a little bit, but it felt _nice._

He had been doing as many tricks as he knew, attempting to do a couple new ones and chickening out before he was about to do it. When the sun went down and light was replaced with dark he got a phone call and had to dig his phone out of his pocket. When he pulled out his phone he expected Big Red or even Nini to be the one calling, probably to check up on him or tell him about how much they wished he was there. 

But instead he sees her name and suddenly his heart starts **beating** really fast. 

Her name is still Gina and there’s still a red heart by her name, the only difference is that there’s a picture to go along with it. She’s smiling, the sun kissing her skin in a green jacket and a white tank, her hair free and wild. 

It was his favorite picture. 

He answered on the second ring, a smile spreading across his face upon hearing her voice for the first time in a few days. 

They had both been busy, with a bunch of end of the year tests and being apart of their own respective school productions, talking on the phone was easier said than done. But she had called him and who was he to not answer. 

“ _Ricky?_ ” 

“Hi.” He unplugged his headphones and let them dangle from his shirt as he put the phone up to his ear. He smiled into his phone like an idiot as he heard her giggle from the other side of the call. “What are you so giddy about hm?” He laughed, one foot on the board and the other on the concrete, stabilizing him so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Oh nothin…” 

There was a pause and Ricky swore he could hear more giggling in the background but he decided to ignore it, too happy to talk to her after not doing so. 

“Yeah, sure, okay,” he smiled again, “How are you _Gina-Bo-Bina?_ ” 

She hated that nicknamed. So he called her that every chance he got. He felt the eye roll through the screen and put his hand over his chest and thought--

**_Be still beating heart._ **

“I’m good. Heard some interesting news the other day.” He took his foot off of the board and decided to sit down, stroling back and forth as he watched the flies swirl around the lamp post. 

“What news?” He picked at his board, scratching his nail across the rough surface. “You’re not going to prom?” 

He stopped moving along with his board, his legs outstretched before him as he scrunched his face. This is **definitely** Big Red’s fault, he just knew it. 

“Uh...yeah ‘bout that…” 

He truly had no idea what to say. 

So he didn’t tell her that he wasn’t attending prom, it’s not necessarily a bad thing. She wasn’t there to force him to go, or be his date or-

“So what do you have to say to yourself, huh?” She spoke back into the phone, Ricky wincing as he searched for the right words. He had none. “I don’t know Gina, I just didn’t want to go.” He gnawed at his bottom lip, his hands getting sweaty for no reason. As it became darker, the air got chillier and suddenly Ricky realized he was the only one in the park. 

“Why?” 

The question had him blinking. 

_You know why Gina._

“Because...it would just feel weird. I mean, going to this thing without... **you.** ” He pressed his hand into his face and felt the heat rise up his neck. He was a boy who was easily flustered and embarrassed, and this conversation definitely made him feel both those things. 

“You’re gonna miss out on prom just because I’m not with you?” She was teasing him, something he had never really been a fan of. But it brought her great joy, so to hell with it. But while she was joking he could also sense something else from her voice. 

“Yeah. I think it has something to do with me being far too in love with you,” he heard her laugh and removed his hand from his face, “I think that might be why.” 

Before he could get a response from her the line went dead.

“ _Hello?_ ” He stayed like that for a second before pulling the phone away from his ear and staring at his home screen, the call display page no longer on his phone. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he clicked on the phone app and hovered his finger over her name, ready to call back and ask what happened. 

But then he heard footsteps behind him and a small spike in fear erupted from deep within. He whipped around, whiplash growing in his spine and neck before his eyes went wide. 

“ **Well then** , that’s like super awkward because I got Carlos to buy me two tickets and he charged me extra-”

He feels like he’s about to faint. His whole body is vibrating in the span of five seconds because **holy fucking shit--**

Gina Porter is standing before him with her purple coat and black dress that reached her knees with heels as skinny as can be. 

Gina Porter isn’t in New York with her mom and her newfound friends, but rather in Salt Lake City, Utah with _him_ on prom night. 

Gina Porter is standing there with a wonderful, hopeful, smile and yeah...

**Ricky is about to faint.**

He doesn’t register dropping his phone or falling off his board and letting it roll away as he practically sprints to her, his headphones falling down his shirt and he’s positive he stepped on them but he doesn’t care. 

Gina Porter, _the love of his life_ , the girl that made him feel everything, was here. She was back and she was in his arms and she--

**Ricky can’t feel his legs.**

But he’s standing, lifting Gina higher as his arms tightened around her waist, his fingers grasping the edges of her coat. Her hair loose and smells like coconut and Ricky can feel both of their hearts. 

They both beat so violently and believes they’re going to explode. 

She’s laughing, squeezing her arms tight around his neck as he spins her. Once. Twice. 

He loses count. 

He has to be dreaming, no way can she be here, no way this is happening. 

“I’m here, I’m back.” She says, laughs as Ricky sets her down and goes to hold her face, his smile so big his face is aching already. She’s beautiful, she’s so goddamn beautiful. 

He kisses her. 

For the third time, he _truly_ kisses her.

**The first time** they had kissed it was rough, laced with desire and want. It was fast and intense. 

It was the result of a long awaited confrontation, mutual ‘hatred’ for each other festering like old wounds. Tension built on glances from across the room and impermissible thoughts led them to share a kiss that would be on their minds for days. 

**The second time** they had kissed, had really kissed, it was sad. Filled with emotion and meaning on an entire new level. An angel’s kiss. 

This was the result of time catching up. Or _running_ out. Where time was their enemy and they were two helpless characters in a story they wished they were the authors of. A kiss that felt like the end. 

**The third time** they had kissed, this time, it was deep. Genuine. Passion that had been built up over the past five months. 

This was the result of getting back what was taken from him. This was the void in his heart being filled back up again, not replaced, but filled again to be whole. 

**This was his soul returning.**

Her hands were holding his neck and his hands were cupping his face and he didn’t care if he couldn’t breath, he continued to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. 

“Hello there.” It’s quiet and he could barely hear it over his shallow breaths. “Hi.” He pecks her lips and pulls back a little. 

In the back of his mind he’s genuinely wondering how the hell she’s standing in front of him. _How did she get here? Did someone fly her out? Did she fly herself out?_

But that’s in the back of his mind. 

In the front of his mind, he’s thinking about how beautiful she looks. How beautiful she is. How much he fucking missed her. 

He moves one of his hands to her chin and lifts it up higher, his other hand moving like it had a mind of its own. His thumb lays gently across her brow bone before falling to her nose. She hums, her eyes closing as he moves his thumb to her cupids bow. He drags his finger across her lips before leaning in and kissing her again, holding her face gently, his heart still beating against his chest. 

“Do you remember?” It’s her turn to pull back, her eyes shining brightly like the stars above them. 

Ricky Bowen remembers. 

Of course he remembers. 

He never forgot. 

“I remember you,” he kisses her on the nose, “I remember the feeling too.” 

He guides her hand to his chest and for the first time in a while it feels like he could breathe. 

Ricky Bowen knew the word wasn’t always **unfair.**

Time wasn’t a force meant to **help or hurt anyone**. 

The universe was never out to get him, even though sometimes it **felt like it.**

Ricky Bowen felt like he could breathe, after months of feeling like he couldn’t. He felt like he had just emerged from a blanket of thoughts that clouded his judgement and he could finally breathe. 

“I rented a tux, it’s in the car, come on.” She pressed a quick kiss before unraveling her arms from his neck and rushing past him, grabbing his phone and his board. He was still frazzled, confused and maybe even a little delirious. 

“Gina?” He said her name softly, maybe too soft that she didn’t even her it. But she did, as she turned around, her hair bouncing and her smile beaming brighter than anything. 

“Ricky?” She sang his name in a loving tone and just like that--his heart **explodes.**

“I love you.” 

She smiled. 

Life doesn’t bend. 

But maybe today, maybe only for them. 

Life bends a little. 

“I love you too. **_Come on_ **.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HA, GOTTEM!!! I was contemplating whether or not to end this in a very sad and depressing way and ultimately, obviously, went against that. As much as I love sad endings, I feel like making Rina nation happy was deserved. Also yeah I know this is unrealistic and would never actually happen but that's the joy of writing your own story. Anything can happen. So again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this roller-coaster :))))))


End file.
